roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraken
This article describes the player-owned ship. For the NPC boss ship with the same model, see [[Kodiak|'Kodiak']]. The Kraken is a Torpedo-based Dreadnought, and it's the only ship in the game with Huge Torpedoes. Description The Kraken '''is only obtainable by completing the quest Depthbreaker. It is mostly tan in colour with various neon parts. The ship's Torpedoes are so large that they jut prominently out from the front launching bay. Interior The '''Kraken has no interior, just a cockpit with a seat for the user. Advantages * It can cause massive hull damage and out-range Starbases with the Huge Torpedoes' incredible range of 8500. * Great for sieges due to its powerful Spinals. * Decent mobility and speed. * Has access to an arsenal of 6 Custom Turrets. * Very high combined health and small size for a Dreadnought make it potentially harder to destroy with heavy weapons. * Great at kill stealing with its Torpedoes. Disadvantages * Can be hard to get in vulture-infested servers, especially when they have E Classes and Festive Wyrms. * Needs good Spinal aiming skills to prove effective. * Without its Spinals, the Kraken, much like the Tempest, can be easy prey for other Dreadnoughts. * Once lost, its gone FOREVER. * Very hard to get as you need to kill the Kodiak and get 12 Kodiak Armor Plates and 1 Kodiak Activator. Version History * Added in .65a3. * In .65a6, it got it's own custom Turrets. * In 65b, the requirements of obtaining it were increased from 4 Kodiak Armor Plates and 1 Kodiak Activator, to 10 Kodiak Armor Plates and 3 Kodiak Activators. * On an non-version update, the price got updated to 12 Kodiak Armor Plates and 1 Kodiak Activator. * Torpedo count increased from 1 to 2 in .65b Strategy * The Kraken is not a good PVP ship due to its lacking of high Turret firepower. Refrain from solo PVP and stick with a group of ships. * The Kraken's Torpedoes have long range, longer than most Starbase Turrets, which make it a great ship for far-range sieging. * Run in and easily steal kills with your 1k damage Huge Torpedoes, but take care when doing so. * Consider the fact that the Kraken technically has one life, so use it sparingly unless you are a god. * If you get hulled, run as fast as you can. * Do yourself a favour and try not to fight small ships that can pick at your health. Trivia * The model is identical to the Kodiak's. * The only ship in the game with Huge Torpedoes. * It's the smallest Dreadnought in the game, having the same size as Battlecruisers, or even some large Cruisers. * Due to duplication glitches (and other info the editor isn’t aware of), the two quests to obtain the Kraken have been disabled in all servers. This has been resolved but has also increased in price to earn. * The model of this ship is based on the Kraken ship from Star Conflict. * Has its own custom Turrets. * Named after the legendary folktale creature of the Kraken. * It's price would be 340,209.8 if bought with Credits. * Sometimes viewed as a ship to sell later by some of the community. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Dreadnought Category:Siege Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Quest